


Fashion

by NinjaSniperKitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff, Frottage, Gabriel Reyes' thighs appreciation post, In which Gabe likes to make Jack question his masculinity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, old guys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSniperKitty/pseuds/NinjaSniperKitty
Summary: “I feel ridiculous,” Jack called out.“Good. That means it’s working,” Gabriel called back from outside of the bathroom.Jack sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting the top of the sheer pantyhose over his hips. How had he gotten himself into this?





	1. Chapter 1

“I feel ridiculous,” Jack called out.

“Good. That means it’s working,” Gabriel called back from outside of the bathroom.

Jack sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. How had he gotten himself into this? Guilt, probably. He had gone out to discuss business with a member of the UN, only to come back to this damned outfit laying on his bed: a crop top, skirt, pantyhose and a pair of high heels. Jack recognized them the minute he laid eyes on them as women’s clothes. (Where did you even find heels in men’s sizes?!?) There had been no note in sight, but Jack had his suspicions that they had been left by the only man who had access to his room in the first place—that cheeky son of a bitch.

Jack rolled his eyes as he thought back to what Gabriel had said to him when he had stormed into his room, clothes in hand (but hidden in a bag). He’d told him how good he’d look with his legs accentuated by a pair of pantyhose, how he’d make worth his while that night.

Yeah, right.

But the pantyhose did make his legs look _damn_ good, he had to admit.

How had he let himself get talked into this? Sometimes he was too nice for his own good, too much of a sucker for Gabe’s smooth talk. A sly look and the right compliments and he was basically putty in his hands. He needed to work on that, Jack realized, needed to bite back every once in a while. Maybe tell Gabe what to do more often—outside of work, anyway.

Jack gave himself one last disparaging look in the mirror before fixing the top and leaving the bathroom, sending angry thoughts at Gabe all the while.

The commander of Blackwatch was laying on his bed and scrolling through his phone when Jack stepped out. Upon noticing Jack he immediately sat back up in the bed, arms propped up behind him with a wolfish grin on his face. “Hey there, good lookin’.”

Jack shot him a death glare. “Hey yourself.” He could feel Gabe’s eyes on him, looking him all over like a piece of meat. He could feel the blood rising in his face at the attention, his skin burning hot. This felt shameful. He was the goddamn strike commander of Overwatch, yet here he was prancing about in a miniskirt with his ass hanging out. Gabe better damn well appreciate this, because Jack was still very much up in the air about if it was going to happen again.

“Do a little turn for me, babe.”

Jack sighed loudly in protest but did as he was told, turning around despite the fact that the stiletto heels made him feel like he was going to fall over at a moment’s notice. (How did women walk on the damned things?!)

Gabe gave an appreciative hum before rising up from the bed. He walked over to Jack and wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezing his ass under the black miniskirt. “You look good. Real fuckin’ good.”

“The, uh, ‘ _Bad Gurl’_ printed on the front of the shirt is a nice touch.”

Gabe laughed. “I thought so, too. C’mere.” With that, Gabe slipped his hands under Jack’s knees and hoisted him up into a bridal-style carry. “Wouldn’t want you breaking a heel now would we, princess?” He pulled Jack in for a quick kiss before tossing him onto the bed. Gabe grabbed his calves and pulled Jack forward until his legs were dangling off the side, heels planted on the ground. He took the opportunity to admire how good the other man’s legs looked in the dark pantyhose, his prominent muscles contoured and emphasized by the sheer nylon. Starting at his ankles, Gabe slowly ran a hand up the curvature of Jack’s leg until he was toying with the hem of his mini skirt. With a quick motion, Gabe flipped up the skirt to find Jack’s already half-hard cock straining against the silky fabric of the pantyhose.

“No underwear today, Commander?” Gabe growled, never taking his eyes off of the sight in front of him.

“I uh, wasn’t sure if you were supposed to wear underwear with these or not,” Jack admitted, his face beet red. Like he was supposed to know the formalities of women’s wear! He hadn’t even known how to put the damned things on, as evidenced by the several runs at his calves.

Gabe smirked and pressed a light kiss to the inside of Jack’s thigh. “I like it. Just can’t imagine it’s very comfortable.” With that, the Blackwatch commander trailed his mouth up to his engorged cock.

Jack let out a strangled gasp at the contact as Gabriel began licking and sucking at him through the fabric. The front of the pantyhose were soaked and clung to his skin awkwardly, but he couldn’t find a reason to care at the moment—not when there was a man trailing his tongue all over his cock like this. It took all of his willpower not to pull himself out from the restraining fabric and shove himself into Gabriel’s mouth. He wanted the extra sensation—needed it—but he wasn’t going to ruin Gabe’s little fantasy. No matter how much he wished he would just get on with it. His cock was uncomfortably hard. The sooner he could finish and get out of this ridiculous outfit, the better. The heels were making his feet hurt.

Gabriel gave Jack’s cock one last long lick before rising from his knees. “Roll over for me, babe.”

The strike commander eagerly flipped over, the pink crop top riding up over his chest. He felt exposed with his ass up in the air like this. It didn’t help that he couldn’t see what Gabe was up to now unless he strained his neck to look behind him. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit nervous for whatever it was Gabe had planned. There was the sound of a buckle being undone behind him and the rustling of what Jack could only assume was his pants. Jack swallowed heavily, his own heavy breathing loud in his ears.

He could feel the Blackwatch commander trailing his hands all over his back and down to his ass, giving it special attention as he kneaded the tense muscles there. It felt nice—until Gabriel brought his open palm down onto his ass.

“Shit!” Jack jumped. “Warn me before you do that!”

Gabriel chuckled. “Sorry.” He wasn't. He loved Jack’s little overblown reactions. They were cute, whether he knew it or not. Gabriel gave his own cock a few preliminary strokes before grinding it onto Jack’s ass.

Jack let out a small gasp. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it hadn’t been that. It hadn’t been Gabe thrusting his dick between his ass like this. The small noises Gabe made as he pleasured himself went straight to his erection. “You, ah, enjoying yourself back there?” Jack asked, his face hot with embarrassment. As if wearing these clothes wasn’t degrading enough—this was a whole other level.

“Mmm… Have I ever told you what a nice ass you have?”

“You might have. But tell me again.”

“Whatever chemicals they pumped into you during the SEP did wonders for your figure.”

“Had to be good for something.” The strike commander lifted himself on his arms to look back at Gabriel, who very much looked like he was enjoying himself, his dark eyes half-lidded with lust. “Are you gonna fuck me, or just blow your load rutting against me like a horny teenager?” That earned him another hard slap to the ass.

“Impatient, are we?” Gabriel reached forward to grab a handful of Jack’s greying hair, jerking his head up until he could growl in his ear. “You want me to use your ass like the little slut you are, _Commander_? Fine.” Gabe released his hold on the other soldier’s hair and drew his hands back down to cup his ass.

Jack heard a loud rip from behind him as Gabriel tore the back of the pantyhose open as if it was nothing. There was more rustling and a wet squelch before Jack felt one of the other man’s thick fingers at his entrance. It was wet and cold; Jack had to fight the urge to shift away as he filled him with one finger, then two, and opened him up. Jack groaned and let his head fall forward onto the bed as Gabe began moving them inside him. The pressure of his fingers felt good. It’d been awhile since Gabe had taken him—usually it was the other way around. It was a nice change of pace, one that he wholeheartedly regretted not doing more. The surging heat he felt at the pit of his stomach as he brushed against his prostate was unlike anything he’d felt in a long time.

“Ah—Gabe…” Jack pushed back against the fingers inside him, anything to give him more contact. He gasped, a fresh wave of pleasure jolting through his body.

“What a little slut you are, using my fingers as your own personal fuck toy. You want this cock inside you, babe?”

So goddamn vulgar. After a quick nod of his head, Jack buried his face in his arms, his face hot with embarrassment. He admired the way the Blackwatch commander was able to talk dirty as if it were second nature to him. While he seemingly had to plan what he was going to say days ahead, Reyes always knew just what to say to get him in the mood.

Gabriel removed his fingers from inside him, leaving him feeling empty before he pressed the tip of his cock to his entrance. He gave him a few moments to get used to it before pushing himself further inside him.

“Fuuuck—you’re tight, Jack…”

Jack groaned at the extra pressure. Yeah, he was a lot thicker than his fingers. This would take a bit to get used to. After a few moments, Jack took a deep breath and sunk back further onto Gabriel’s length, taking him to the hilt. He reveled in the surprised gasp he made, encouraging him to start moving his hips. Anything to earn more of those noises.

Gabe grabbed his hips and began pulling him down to meet his thrusts. “Kinda wanna take a picture of you like this, taking my cock while dressed all pretty for me. Wonder how the rest of Overwatch would react to learning that their precious strike commander is such a slut for me…”

Jack immediately stilled, planting his hands on the bed to stop any movement. There was no way he could be serious! He tried to shift his body around to get a better look at him. “Don’t you dare! You’re joking, right? Gabriel? You wouldn’t—”

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. “You’re cute when you’re mortified, you know that?”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, babe.” The Blackwatch Commander jerked his hips forwards hard, eliciting a choked moan out of Jack, who immediately lost his grip on the sheets and fell face-first into the comforter. Gabriel took advantage of the mishap to lean forward over him, pressing his chest against his back, refusing to stop fucking him. He was getting dangerously close.

“H-How are you doing, Jack?” Gabe asked, gritting his teeth. He had to squeeze his eyes shut, his cheek pressing into Jack’s shoulder, to keep from coming at the sight of him. His crop top had ridden up to just above his shoulder blades, exposing the sleek muscle there that tensed every time he jerked his hips forward. The man was an absolute mess, looking thoroughly blissed out. His greying hair stuck up in odd clumps, mussed up from the sheets.

No response.

“Babe?”

“Hm?”

“How are you doing?”

“Oh. I’m—nngh—I’m great. You?”

“I’m getting really close. Please tell me you are, too…”

“Almost—I wanna come with you…!”

“Fuck! Come here,” Gabriel growled and pulled out, only long enough to slip an arm under Jack’s chest and drag him up with him into some semblance of standing. He pulled down the precome-soaked front of the Strike Commander’s pantyhose enough to free his stiff cock and started to jerk him off the best he could while still pounding his ass. His other hand wrapped around Jack’s chest and up to his throat to apply enough pressure to be uncomfortable, but not enough to cut off airflow.

“Gabe—I think I’m gonna—“ Jack whined and clawed his hands backwards, trying to get a grip on any part of Gabe that he could touch. His fingers twisted around the bottom hem of his gray hoodie, urging him forward, to keep filling him up with his thick cock.

“C’mon, come for me, babe! Be a good little slut for me,” Gabriel growled, deep and husky, into his ear, giving his earlobe a quick nip.

A couple more hard thrusts and encouraging words in his ear and Jack was spilling into Gabriel’s fist with a choked sob. The Blackwatch commander was quick to follow, burying himself inside the other man before finishing in a surge of white-hot heat, the other man’s name on his lips as he filled him up.

“Fuck, Jack…” Gabriel panted, winded. He placed a wet kiss on Jack’s cheek and his sweat-slicked neck before dropping his forehead down between his shoulder blades. He released his loose grip around his throat and wrapped his free arm around his waist in a tight hug before releasing him and pulling out. Gabriel looked down at Jack lovingly, watching the muscles in his back shift as he tried to calm his erratic breathing, exhaling loudly through his nose. He really did love the man, no matter how admittedly jealous he got of him and his position of power. He didn’t know too many other men who would let him stick them in high heels and skirts. He traced a long pink scar down from his right shoulder blade to halfway down his back with his eyes. That one was new.

“Stay right there for a sec.”

“I’ll, uh, try my best,” Jack added sarcastically, his voice husky with sex. To be honest, he was struggling to stay upright, his legs boneless under his weight. It took everything he had not to just slump back down onto the bed and curl up under the blankets.

Gabriel came back with a towel he had found in the dirty clothes hamper and wiped up the mess running down Jack’s thighs and onto the sheer pantyhose. _Well, those were officially ruined._ It was a good thing he had bought extras, Gabe thought to himself with a smirk. He tossed the towel back into the hamper and flopped down onto the bed, dragging Jack down with him into a tight embrace.

“That was good. Even if you made me wear ridiculous clothes that hurt my feet. And my masculinity.”

“I didn’t make you wear anything! Besides, I think you liked it more than you’re willing to admit,” Gabriel joked, peppering kisses on Jack’s sweat-slicked forehead.

The Strike Commander wiggled up in his grasp to lean his forehead against Gabriel’s, taking the opportunity to kiss him on the lips. “What size shoe do you wear, by the way?” Jack asked, breaking the kiss to make eye contact with the other man.

“Size 12.” Gabriel’s dark eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“What a crazy coincidence, that’s my size, too! It just so happens that I have this comfortable pair of heels that I think would look great—“

Gabriel chuckled. “Woah, only if you buy me dinner and a movie first! This man doesn’t crossdress for free!”

“ _Only_ dinner and a movie? Hell, if I had known that’s all it took to get you to wear some fishnets over those thick thighs of yours, then I would have done it three times a week!”

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed, a rare sight. It made Jack’s heart flutter to see him laughing so openly. He buried his face into the Blackwatch commander’s hoodie. “I love you, Gabe.”

“I love you too, Jack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe takes Jack up on his offer and turns the tables on him. (AKA the chapter where Gabe wears fishnets.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about this being a one shot apparently. Here's a second chapter!

He didn't mind being Strike Commander. It was a prestigious title, and he was honored to have been chosen over so many other more deserving candidates. The title gave him the potential to do so much good in the world—the best part, in his opinion. The title also forced him to attend far too many meetings with stuffy officials—the worst part. He hated meetings, hated having to put up a front in order to ensure the continued financial support of Overwatch. Apparently he was good at these kinds of meetings, though. Had the “charisma of a natural-born leader”. Didn't mean he enjoyed the public relations aspect of his job, though.

He was stuck discussing the future direction of Overwatch with six members of the United Nations over dinner at some upscale restaurant in New York. Fortunately for him, though, he had managed to persuade Gabriel and Angela to come with him. He'd asked Ana to come with him, too, but she'd laughed in his face and adamantly refused—even when he'd offered to buy her dinner with the most desperate look on his face he could muster.

Jack checked his watch. They had busted their assess to show up to the restaurant half an hour early. Yet the U.N. members had the gall to be 15 minutes late to their meeting. It was starting to make him nervous. He leaned over to Angela, who was seated to his right. “We’re at the right restaurant, right?”

“Hm?” Angela sat her glass of water down and wiped at her mouth with the cloth napkin in her lap. “I believe so. They had our table ready when we got here.”

Gabriel spoke up, “Jack, relax. We're fine. You'll sweat through your fancy ass suit at this rate.”

Jack elbowed him in the arm. _Fancy ass suit. Yeah, right._ Gabriel was seated to his left at the large circular table. The Blackwatch commander, the king of hoodies and sweatpants himself, looked out of place in such a fancy restaurant. It was some sort of miracle that he had decided to wear a suit on his own volition. The delicate wine glass he was holding was practically dwarfed by his scarred and calloused hands. The man was a piece of work, but he was _his_ piece of work.

Gabriel continued, turning his attention away from Jack, “Late to the meeting that they had been so insistent on. Typical.” His eyes scanned the crowd in front of him and he lowered his voice. “Speak of the devil.”

Jack's eyes fell on the group of men walking through the front door. They noticed them and began walking in their direction with purpose. The three of them stood up from their seats.

One of the men in a navy suit came forward, hand extended. “Commander Morrison. I'm Dan Levi. It's nice to finally meet you.” He was older, maybe in his early 60s, and balding on the top.

“Nice to meet you too, sir.” Jack reached forward and shook the man’s hand. “This is Commander Gabriel Reyes and Dr. Angela Ziegler.”

“A pleasure.”

They went down the line of introducing themselves and shaking hands before finally sitting down at the table. A waiter came by to drop off menus and to take drink orders. Gabriel ordered another glass of wine while Angela struck up a conversation with the ambassador next to her who was also from Switzerland. This left him to smile awkwardly and engage in small talk with Mr. Levi, who was sitting across from him: where he was from, how he was liking New York, the weather. Boring formalities before they broached the topic of Overwatch.

The ambassadors began talking about their respective flights into New York. Jack nodded along with them, pretending to be interested in the ambassador in the tan suit’s story about the child behind him who had repeatedly kicked his seat, laughing when appropriate. Jack shared a story about the first time he had ridden in a plane as a kid. Cue the rest of the ambassadors sharing stories about their own kids or grandkids.

Jack shot a glance at Gabriel. He was paying attention to them out of respect, but he could tell that he was just as bored as he was, fiddling with his napkin beneath the table. Angela was the only one that seemed to be genuinely interested in what they had to say—ever the socialite. Having her with them was a blessing in disguise.

Playfully, Jack nudged Gabriel’s foot with his own, only to have him return the nudge. He ran his ankle up Gabriel’s leg, slightly bunching the fabric of his slacks up at his calf. Where he expected to feel the ribbed texture of dress socks, however, he felt thin raised fabric. He ran his ankle down his leg again to be sure. Whatever it was felt _very_ form-fitting. He peeked under the table, a cursory glance as to not draw attention.

Under the hem of Gabe’s pants, Jack noticed that he was wearing what looked like fishnets. The sly smirk that Jack caught out of the corner of his eye only confirmed his suspicions.

_That piece of shit!_

A choked noise come out of his mouth, causing Angela to look over at him. Concern was etched onto her face, her eyebrows knitted in concern. She tilted her head slightly; Jack raised a dismissive hand in response. He could feel the heat rising in his face.

That damn tease knew exactly what he was doing, knew how this would affect him. Of all the places he had to pull this, of course it would be in front of six members of the goddamn United Nations.

Gabriel was nodding along to whatever one of the ambassadors was talking about, a small smirk on his face. He looked like the cat that got the canary, smug and _very_ aware of himself. Jack couldn’t decide if he hated or loved it.

Angela eventually turned her attention back to the ambassadors. They must have said something funny, because she laughed.

Jack tried his best to pay attention. He really did. Yet whenever the conversation stretched on, he could feel his thoughts drifting, thinking about what Gabe was wearing under all that formal wear.

This was unprofessional; this was an important meeting that would determine how much funding Overwatch would receive that year. He couldn’t afford to screw this up. Not when there was so much on the line. But _damn_ if Gabe wasn’t making it hard to concentrate.

One of the ambassadors glanced at him; Jack smiled and nodded his head.

His thoughts drifted to images of Gabe sprawled across his bed, ass in the air. His shapely legs emphasized by the fishnets. What he wouldn’t give to just tear those fishnets open. To throw him across that table and fuck him right then and there, not giving a shit about who saw them. Fuck him until he was sore and regretting wearing them to such an important dinner in the first place.

“...Unionization of the Omnic’s Guild, Commander Morrison?”

“Hm?” Jack snapped his attention back towards the ambassador that had spoken to him, the one in the tacky tan suit. “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t catch that.”

Gabe snickered beside him, earning him a kick to the shin.

“I asked what your thoughts were on the unionization of the Omnic’s Guild.”

“Oh! Um,” Jack cleared his throat, “I think it’s definitely something that we need to keep an eye on, but at the moment it doesn’t seem to be causing much trouble—minus the human riots. Crowd control should be a priority until the situation calms down.” Christ, he hoped none of them could see his erection beneath the table. Talk about a PR nightmare.

“I see.” The man in the tan suit raised an eyebrow at him before continuing on with a story about an omnic he had seen on the news.

He couldn’t deal with this right now. “Excuse me, gentlemen. I’m not feeling well all of a sudden. I’ll be right back.” He didn’t dare meet Gabriel’s eyes as he stood up from the table; he already knew he was staring at him, just daring him to make eye contact.

Angela placed a hand on his arm. “Are you feeling alright, Commander Morrison?”

“Yeah, my stomach’s just a bit upset. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“If you say so. I’m here if you need anything.”

She meant well, but he was _really_ not in a good position to talk right now. “Thanks, Dr. Ziegler.” With that, Jack pushed his chair in and hurried to the restroom.

Splashing cold water on his face did nothing to clear his mind. He slammed his hands down on the sides of the porcelain sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Silver was beginning to creep up into his blonde hair. _Probably from all the damn stress Gabriel caused him,_ Jack thought bitterly. Tonight alone had probably aged him by about 2 years. He was going to look 60 by his 40s, and Gabe was just going to have to deal with it. Damn tease.

The bathroom door swung upon. The _last_ person Jack wanted to see at the moment came striding in. It was as if Gabe just _knew_ when he could be the most annoying. A look of worry was etched into his features, his dark eyes wide with feigned concern. “Commander, are you alright? Dr. Ziegler said I should come check on you.”

As soon as the door was fully closed, Jack was up in his face. “What do you think you’re doing? Do you know how much is riding on this meeting going well?”

Gabriel tilted his head. “What am I doing?”

“You know exactly what you’re doing!” Jack whispered harshly, poking Gabe’s chest. The Blackwatch commander knew exactly how to push his buttons.

“I don’t think I follow. I hope you don't mind, but I ordered for you since you weren't feeling well. I got you the—”

“You. Are. _Infuriating!”_ Jack grabbed Gabe by the lapels of his black jacket and pulled him into a crushing kiss. The other man was quick to melt into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist. He could feel Gabe’s own erection pressing against his through his pants. Flustered, Jack grabbed Gabriel by the wrist and tugged him into the handicap stall at the far end, locking it behind him.

He was on him in an instant, kissing every exposed inch of his skin that he could reach, pulling the collar of Gabe’s dress shirt down to reach his neck better, running his hands over his sides.

“Woah there,” Gabriel chuckled softly. He sounded out of breath. “Don’t we have a dinner to get back to?”

“Screw the dinner—I’m tired of dealing with those people. Besides,” Jack paused from unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt to glance up at him, “I can be quick. If you’ll, uh, let me, anyway.”

“What exactly are you implying, Jackie?”

His face grew red hot again. He’d been hoping that Gabriel would just get the gist of it—that he really wanted to fuck him—and not make him explain it.

But he never made anything easy.

“Can I, uh, y’know—“

“Fuck me?”

Jack dropped his gaze. “Yeah.”

The Blackwatch commander’s chuckling erupted into full-scale raucous laughter. “You _must_ be desperate if you’re wanting to have sex in a public bathroom!”

“I’m not the one wearing fishnets to an ambassador meeting!”

“Fair enough.” He picked up Jack’s hands and moved them to the hem of his pants. “In my defense, though, I hadn’t planned on you finding them until later.”

“You damn tease.” Jack preceded to undo the button to his pants and pull them down to his thighs, and was definitely not disappointed in what he found. In addition to his usual black briefs, Gabriel was wearing a pair of thigh-high fishnets. They accentuated the curve of his thick thighs perfectly. He ran his hands along his long legs, savoring the raised silky texture beneath his fingers. “God, I love your thighs…”

Gabriel laughed. “I can tell!” He toed off his dress shoes and stepped out of his slacks, laying them over the top of the stall along with his suit jacket and tie.

Jack hungrily took in the sight before him, of Gabriel left only in his dress shirt, briefs, and fishnets. His dark skin contrasting against his open dress shirt was too much to resist. Jack couldn't help but wrap his arms around his waist to grab his ass and pull him into another deep kiss. Gabriel’s hand scrabbled for the pocket of his pants and Jack opened up his eyes in time to see him pull out a small bottle of lube. Jack smirked against the kiss. “Someone came prepared tonight.”

Gabe grunted and lightly pushed him away, breathless. A light flush spread across his cheeks. “Then you'll be pleased to know what I did for about a half hour before we came here.”

Jack had to think about that one. About what he meant by… _Oh._ His eyebrows shot towards his hairline as it finally dawned on him what he had meant by that. “Jesus Christ, Gabe. Are you sure you hadn't planned on me fucking you in this restaurant?” Thoughts of the Blackwatch commander splayed out on his bed, moaning with lube-slicked fingers deep inside him minutes before they had to leave, filled his head.

“Positive.” He pressed the bottle into Jack's hands before pushing down his briefs and stepping out of them. They quickly joined the rest of his clothes. His cock, already hard and just begging to be touched, reached up towards his belly.

Shooting him a grin, Jack undid his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down to his thighs. He popped the cap to the lube and poured a generous amount onto his already hard cock, slicking himself up. His eyes drifted to Gabe's shapely legs again. “C’mere, beautiful.”

Gabriel wrapped both of his arms around his neck. “Where do you want me?”

“Right here’s fine.” Properly slicked up, Jack knelt and slipped his length between Gabriel's muscular thighs with a groan. The textured feeling of the fishnets was odd but added to the sensation along his cock.

Gabriel opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, then quickly closed his mouth again. He brought his legs together until his thighs were pressed tight around the Overwatch commander, causing Jack's head to loll forwards onto his shoulder.

A series of small whines escaped him. He was probably ruining the fishnets with the lube, but he didn't care. He couldn't care when fucking Gabriel's thighs felt _far_ better than it should have.

Gabe just stood there, unsure of what to do while Jack was _clearly_ enjoying himself. He cleared his throat. “You, uh, weren't kidding when you said you liked my thighs, huh?”

Jack let out a pleased hum, gave a few more thrusts before he reluctantly pulled away. He could do that for hours, he decided, just appreciating the way his cock disappeared between Gabriel's thighs, the thick lines of muscle running down his legs. But they were on a time crunch, unfortunately. Maybe another day. Jack ran his hands along the fabric around his thighs before straightening up and gripping his ass again. “Hop up for me?”

The Blackwatch commander quirked a dark eyebrow at him, a sly knowing smile on his face. Fingers still intertwined behind Jack's neck, he jumped high enough for Jack to hoist him up by his ass before wrapping his legs around his lower back. Jack caught him in another crushing kiss as he subtly adjusted Gabe over him.

His arms strained slightly against the new weight. This was one of the times where Jack was grateful for whatever they had pumped into him during the SEP. While there was no chance that he would have been able to do this before, he could now hold a 200-pound man with no problem at all. It was an unintended side effect, sure, but the SEP had been fantastic in regards to his sex life.

Planting his feet, Jack eagerly lined himself up with his entrance before thrusting in with a sharp jerk of his hips, a shuddering exhale escaping past his lips as he sunk into the heat of Gabriel's body. They stayed like that for several moments, just Gabriel breathing and getting used to him, before Jack dared to move. A few shallow thrusts to get him used to his girth—he was much thicker than Gabe's fingers, after all—before he buried himself to the hilt with a low groan.

“Is this okay, babe?” Jack asked. He had to grit his teeth to resist the urge to bounce him on his dick.

“I'm fine,” Gabriel breathed, his eyes screwed shut, “get on with it.”

He didn't need to be told twice. Jack pressed a kiss to Gabe's jaw before lifting him up a bit only to have the other man sink lower onto his cock. Gabe let out a surprised gasp, a mixture of pleasure and pain. Jack studied his face closely, making sure that the Blackwatch commander wasn't in too much pain. He longed to just go to town on the man, to fuck him as hard and as long as he wanted, but he could be patient. His comfort was his first priority, and he wanted them to both enjoy this. If he played his cards right, this might be a recurring thing. The idea of being able to pull Gabriel into the bathroom for sex whenever he wanted was enough to make him behave.

He continued raising and lowering him onto his length, reveling in the small gasps and pleasured faces Gabriel was making. He was beautiful. Seeing him like this, desperately clinging to him, the muscular meat of his thighs framed so perfectly by the fishnets, was enough to make him want him to finish on the spot. A small growl was torn from his throat as he slammed Gabriel's back against the stall, supporting some of his weight against the wall.

“Jesus Christ, Jack—” Gabriel gasped, his lips tugged up into a smug smile. His arms unwrapped from his neck, scrabbling up to desperately grip the top of the stall wall while Jack repeatedly pulled his hips down onto him. “Fuck, you’re strong…”

Jack chuckled breathily, his chest heaving from the effort. With less weight on his arms, he was able to position him just right until Gabriel was gasping with each thrust of his hips, his eyebrows closely knit together. Gabe released his grip on the wall with one hand and wrapped it around his length to start desperately jerking himself off.

Jack was torn between wanting to watch the Blackwatch commander pleasure himself or watching his face and the look of sheer bliss etched into his features. There was a light sheen of sweat on his body that was beginning to soak through the sides of his dress shirt; he was lucky that Gabe had brought a suit jacket with him for once.

“Fuck—I'm close, Jack…” Gabriel gritted out.

“Yeah?” Upon hearing the desperation in Gabriel's voice, Jack doubled his efforts and brought him into his thrusts with newfound vigor. At this rate, he wasn't going to last much longer, either. “Right behind you,” he grunted.

The pace of Gabriel's fist around his cock quickened, his breath hitched. “Don't stop, Jackie, don't stop, don't stop— _f-fuck!_ ” With that, Gabriel's eyes rolled back and he was spilling onto his chest with a low keen.

Jack gritted his teeth as Gabriel almost painfully tightened around him. It was too much, and suddenly Jack was finishing inside his heated body, pleasure radiating from his core.

After a few moments of just basking in the post-orgasm warmth, Gabriel released his grip on the stall wall and leaned forward, putting his full weight back on Jack's arms. Jack lowered him enough to press a kiss to his lips, being mindful of the mess plastered to Gabe’s chest.

In turn, Gabriel nuzzled into his neck. His voice was a deep rumble with exhaustion. “I love you. But I'm gonna need you to leave so I can clean up the mess you made.”

“The mess _I_ made?” Jack asked with feigned offense. He chuckled lightly and conceded, gently pulling out before letting Gabriel back down. He zipped himself up before leaving Gabriel to himself in the bathroom stall. Several minutes went by before Gabriel marched back out again, looking as put together as he did when he first went in. His jacket and pants were back on and buttoned; much to Jack's disappointment, he could no longer see the fishnets that he was probably still wearing beneath his pants. Upon noticing his gaze, the Blackwatch commander shot him a sly smile in the mirror as he washed his hands in the sink.

“You ready to get back out there, champ?” Gabriel asked. He turned off the sink and reached for a paper towel.

“No,” Jack groaned. “I'd much rather take a nap right now than deal with these people for another hour.” There was only so long he could keep up his overly cheerful diplomatic facade, and he was quickly approaching his limit.

“If it's any help, you're doing great.”

“Yeah, until my erection and I had to shamefully leave the room!”

Gabriel laughed out loud at that, stifling the snort that came out of his nose with the back of his hand.

It made Jack smile to hear him laugh like that.

“Maybe. But at least you've got that natural charisma. Hell, you managed to convince me into having sex in a public bathroom,” said Gabriel.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at him. _Yeah, as if that had taken a lot of convincing._ “Let's go talk to some diplomats, you damn tease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here in this family we VALUE GABRIEL REYES' THIGHS

**Author's Note:**

> :,^)


End file.
